Third Wheel
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: She was third wheel even to Jake and Nessie. Or so she thought. JacobLeah.


--

**Title: **Third Wheel  
**Pairing: **Jacob / Leah

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **I hated Breaking Dawn. HATED IT. It basically killed Twilight for me. Not even kidding, I probably won't even be able to see the movie now.

Anyway, I felt bad for Leah. ): Poor girl, she just can't win. So I wrote this. It has some implied Jacob / Renesmee, but yeah...

--

Leah Clearwater was sick and tired of being third wheel.

First with Sam and Emily. Now with Jacob and that stupid little half-breed brat.

She had loved Sam, so much, and finding out that he'd imprinted on her favorite cousin was so painful. Leah had never hurt so much in her entire life. The weeks before he'd told her about Emily, she was so happy. So in love with Sam, so willing to give him everything.

And then he broke her heart, and Leah was left alone to pick up the pieces.

Then her father died, and she phased. She used to be "Sam's crazy jealous ex," but now she was "girly wolf" and everything just got ten times worse. When they were running, and Sam got careless and thought about Emily.

Leah just hated Emily.

She started falling for Jacob Black shortly after she joined his pack. She felt bad for the kid; he was going through the same thing she was. He understood what it was like to be third wheel.

And then comes along the little half-breed freak.

Leah had stood up to that freaky Swan chick for Jacob, and how did he repay her? By imprinting on that stupid, stupid baby. He'd betrayed her, just like everyone she'd ever known. She should have known better than to fall for him. Than to take down her walls for him and let him break through her stony heart.

And so now she sat, in her mother's kitchen, gripping the same cold cup of coffee she'd been nursing all morning.

"I hate you," she whispered to no one in particular. Everyone could just screw off. She was done with this werewolf crap. She was going to move away, far away, and forget about everything.

Leah Clearwater was going to forget about Sam and Emily, about the bloodsuckers, about Jacob and his stupid little imprint. She refused to let herself cry about this. Hadn't she hurt enough the past few years?

The phone rang loudly, and her hand jerked violently in surprise. She cursed under her breath when some coffee sloshed out of the cup.

Wiping her caffeine-coated hand on her jeans, she got up from the table and answered the phone with an irritable, "What."

"Don't you sound happy. Hey, Leah."

Jacob. Freaking. Black.

"What do you want?" she said through clenched teeth, totally prepared to hang up the phone.

"_Jesus, Leah, we just beat a horde of evil bloodsuckers without losing one life. Smile. It's a good day_," Jacob laughed slightly through the receiver.

"Goodbye, Jacob," Leah spat into the phone before slamming the receiver back into its cradle.

She stomped into her room and slammed the door before pulling her suitcase from under the bed. She dumped some random articles of clothing in it, along with a brush and some other things. A picture of her family, some CDs, and a few other little knick-knacks.

Leah was going away, right now. She was going to up and leave, and no one was going to stop her. She felt no remorse toward her mother or her brother or the pack. They didn't need her, the whiny, useless girly wolf.

She violently shut the suitcase and grabbed a piece of notebook paper from her desk drawer.

_Dear Mom and Seth,_

She started writing in messy print.

_I'm going away for a little while. _

_You won't even miss me. _

_I'm sorry for just leaving you guys, but I just need to get away. Everything is so bad right now, I need some time to clear my head, breath some fresh air._

_Don't cry about me, please, Mom. I'll be okay. Promise._

_Already missing you,  
Leah_

Signing her name with one final flourish, letting a single tear fall onto the paper, she took her suitcase and her handbag and ran out of the house, throwing the makeshift apology letter onto the kitchen countertop before taking a few pills, just because she felt like it.

She barely made it out the door before she collapsed onto the porch swing, her handbag hanging off of her hand.

When she woke, she was in the exact same spot, only Jacob Black was standing directly in front of her, smirking.

"Will you leave me alone?" Leah spat, her voice scratchy.

"I'm thinking you're mad at me?" he said.

"I said leave me alone, Black, and I mean it," she stood up, starting to walk down the porch steps.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Leah, what's going on?" he said, his voice a little softer.

"You're hurting me."

He loosened his grip.

"No Jake, you're hurting my feelings. You're pulling a Sam and Emily, and I hate it. Now please be ever so kind as to get away from me?" Leah exasperated, yanking her hand away from Jake.

She wanted him to feel as guilty as humanly possible. He was being a jerk, and when someone is being a jerk, they should be informed of it.

"What are you talking about? Sam and Emily?" Jacob's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Sam and Emily. Jake and Renesmee," Leah said through clenched teeth, beginning to walk away. She opened her car's driver door, climbing in.

"Wait a minute!" Jacob called, jogging toward the car.

Leah rolled down her window.

"Leah, you're kidding. Comparing me and Nessie to Sam and Emily? That's completely stupid."

"In four years it won't be. Baby Cullen will be full-grown and you'll be her soulmate. You and the kid will get married, settle in with the bloodsuckers, and have lots of little wolf-leech children together. Yay for you, I'm happy," Leah ticked off events on her finger. She said the last sentence in monotone.

Jake looked appalled.

"Are you saying that you fell in _love _with me?"

Leah blinked, turned away, and started her car.

"Answer me, Clearwater."

She began to back out.

"Leah, don't play games with me. I'm trying to figure out what's going on right now, and you're making it really hard for me," Jake spat.

Leah glared, bringing the car to a stop. Okay, he was seriously making her mad. She opened the door, got out, and slammed it shut.

"Alright, Leech Lover, chew on this. I fell in love with you, I stood up for you, and you just go and imprint on that little half-breed freak! This is the second time this has happened to me, and I'm pretty sick of it, so can you let me be?" Leah huffed, jabbing a finger in his chest.

Jake cupped his face in her hands.

"Leah, stop. Just stop. I love Nessie, but not like..._that_. She's my friend. She's my kid sister. We were destined to be best friends, not...God, not..._lovers_," Jacob grimaced slightly at the word 'lovers'.

Leah looked at him, searching his brown eyes; "So what?"

"So Leah I came here to tell you that I'd like to be with you," Jacob said, running a finger across Leah's cheek.

Her lower lip trembled; "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm completely serious."

"You want to be with me? As in..._be_?" Leah bit her lower lip, hardly believing this.

"Christ, Leah, yes, I want to be with you. I want you, Girly Wolf, a lot," he said, smiling slightly.

Leah smiled back; "Girly Wolf. Hmm, sounds better when you say it."

Jacob just smirked before leaning down to place his lips against Leah's.

Leah sighed against his lips.

She didn't need to imprint. She had Jacob.

She had all she'd ever wanted.

--

(: Yay for Jake and Leah! They're so cute, I love them.

Sorry if the ending is rushed, it's like 11:00 and I just wanted to get this thing done.

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
